The present utility model belongs to the field of Christmas trees, and particularly relates to an electrical connector for Christmas lamp trees.
As one important motif of Christmas, modern Christmas trees originated in Germany, which gradually became popular all over the world and became one of the most famous traditions of Christmas celebration.
Assemblable Christmas trees have an enormous market since they are convenient to disassemble and facilitate packaging and transportation. An assemblable Christmas tree mainly comprises a base, a trunk column, branches, and colored lamps, the trunk column is arranged on the base column and is normally composed of two or more hollow tubes connected by insertion for convenient storage and transportation, the branches are arranged on each tube, and the colored lamps are arranged on the branches. However, existing power connectors for Christmas trees generally have the defects of low electrical connection reliability and unstable connection. For instance, Chinese patent CN201520263594.5 discloses a power connector for Christmas trees of a combined structure, in which the electrical contact connection means between a first conductive ring and a second conductive ring is described. The reliability of such an electrical connection means is low, and the single electrical connection means between the first conductive ring and the second conductive ring is only capable of providing a single function of electrical connection. Chinese patent CN201520655520.6 discloses a connector assembly for assemblable Christmas trees, in which the electrical connection is realized through the contact between conductive connecting plates on an upper base and a lower base which are inserted into each other. This connection means is also low in reliability and fails to afford versatility in function, i.e., still provides a single function.